


The Monkees Go Wild

by Areyareadyfreddie



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areyareadyfreddie/pseuds/Areyareadyfreddie
Summary: The Monkees are turned into animals by an evil scientist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Today was a good day, Mike thought. He and the guys had managed to pay the rent for the month, and Mike had gotten a gig too. A woman had hired them to play at her son's birthday party, and though he usually wasn't a fan of birthday parties, she was offering $100 for two hours. How could they turn down a deal that good? 

Mike sat on the couch, lazily strumming his Gretsch in random chords. Micky had yelled earlier that he was going to the store, and Mike had heard Davy and Peter leave with him. This left Mike alone in the pad for at least half an hour, and to tell you the truth, he was enjoying the quiet. 

It was all too soon then when Micky nearly kicked down the door. Bursting into the pad like a tornado of noise. Mike jumped, and nearly fell off the couch. Micky ran around the flat frantically with no explanation, obviously looking for something. 

"MIKE!" Micky yelled frantically. "DAVY'S GONE! IWASJUSTWALKINGTOTHESTOREWITHHIMANDTHENSOMEGUYRANINTO MEANDIGOTDISTRACTEDANDTHENITURNEDAROUNDANDHEWASNTTHERE!!IT'SLIKEHEDISAPPEARED!" Micky ran over to Mike with a scared expression on his face. "WHAT IF HE'S IN TROUBLE?!"

"Woah, woah. Slow down, shotgun," Mike said, putting a hand on Micky's shoulder to try and calm him down. "I'm sure that he's just fine. He probably saw some a pretty girl and went somewhere with her."

"Nonono!" Micky exclaimed, his eyes darting around the flat. "It's not that. I have a bad feeling about it! What if he's been kidnapped!"

"He wasn't kidnapped, Mick."

"But what if he was!?" Micky was becoming more frantic by the second. "Whatifhe'strappedsomewhereandallhe'sgottoeatisoldbreadwhatif-"

"Micky!" Mike shouted, interrupting Micky's babbling "Davy is fine. Just relax, he'll probably be home in an hour or so, so just calm down!" 

"Ok, ok," Micky said, sinking down onto the couch. "But if he's not home in an hour I'm gonna go look for him."

'Well,' Mike thought 'at least he's not tearing the flat apart anymore.' 

Mike sighed and walked over to his guitar stand, putting down his Gretsch carefully. 

"Hey, Mick," Mike said, realizing something, "Didn't Peter go to the store with you and Davy?"

"Uh... I don't think so?" Micky replied, "I thought he said that he was going to read his new book, the one about dreams y'know? It was just me and Davy."

"Oh, ok. Just checking." Mike walked to the spiral staircase, "I'm going upstairs. Tell me when Davy gets back."

"Will do," Micky said, pointing finger guns at Mike from where he was lying upside down collapsed on the couch. 

Before climbing the stairs, Mike decided to double-check that Peter was in the pad. 'Just to make sure,' he thought. 

Mike pushed the door to Peter and Davy's room open and noted that nothing seemed out of order. Except for the fact that Peter wasn't in the room. 

"MICKY!" He shouted into the living room.

"WHAT?" Micky shouted back.

"ARE YOU SURE THAT PETER DIDN'T GO TO THE STORE WITH YOU? HE ISN'T HERE." 

Mike heard a loud crash and assumed that Micky had fallen off of the couch to see for himself that Peter wasn't there. 

"PETER DID GO TO THE STORE WITH YOU, RIGHT?" Mike yelled. There wasn't an answer this time. "Mick?"

No answer

"Micky?" Again there was no answer. "Come on Micky, that's not funny. We lost track of Peter again." 

There wasn't any sound from the living room or any other part of the pad. Mike walked into the living room again, slightly exasperated at how Micky was acting in the situation. Davy was gone, and now Peter? This might be more serious than he thought. 

"Micky!" He shouted, "We've gotta find Peter." There was again no answer, and Mike started to worry. All three of his bandmates had now mysteriously disappeared, and it looked like he was going to be next. Micky obviously wasn't in the flat anymore, and there's no way he would have left without yelling something and making a lot of noise leaving. The only thing that could have happened was that Micky, Peter, and Davy had been kidnapped. 

Mike suddenly felt very drowsy. He walked over to the couch, intent on lying down for a bit. He felt his mind and body become sluggish, and before he reached the couch, collapsed onto the floor, out cold. 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up slightly confused. He was in a dimly lit room with only a door going out. There were no furnishings, and no lights other than the solitary lightbulb that was hanging from the ceiling. 

Peter had been reading his groovy new book on divining dreams one minute, and then the next had woken up in this bare room. He supposed that he had fallen asleep and that someone had carried him here. 

Peter stood up from where he was lying on the floor and walked to the door. Peter turned the doorknob but found that it had been locked. 

'Well,' He thought, 'I may as well just finish my nap, seeing as nobody's bothering me.' With that, Peter got back to his original position on the floor and fell asleep.

\--

Davy was not so relaxed.   
He had been walking behind Micky on the sidewalk, going to the store when he had spotted a cute bird. He had started towards her, but before he got three steps away from his original path, a man had grabbed his arm and clamped his hand against Davy's mouth. 

The man had shoved him into a car that was idling on the side of the road and followed him in. The man had told the driver of the car to get going and had hit Davy over the head.

Davy was locked in a room and was getting angrier by the second. He tried banging and kicking the door, as well as jiggling the doorknob to see if it would come loose. The door didn't give, but neither did Davy. 

He finally decided to take a more direct approach. Davy shoved his face to the crack at the bottom of the door.

"OI!" He shouted. "IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE WHO CAN TELL ME WHY I AM IN THIS ROOM?" As expected, Davy got no response. 

He huffed in frustration and sank to the floor, his back against the door. 

Davy knew that he had been kidnapped and that it was likely that the other Monkees would also be captured, or were already captured. He wondered how they were going to get out of trouble this time, and sighed heavily.

\--

Micky was in the same situation. Locked in a tiny room with no way out. Rather than being calm or angry, he was hysterical. 

Micky had already run around the room with the intent of finding a way out of the room. He told himself that he was going to be fine and that Mike and Davy and Peter were going to be fine too. 'Cause they'd been kidnapped too, right?

Micky felt his breathing pattern quicken and become irregular. He was beginning to panic, he knew, and tried to remember something that Peter had shown him. What was it? Oh right, a breathing exercise. He had to, uh, breathe really slow and hold his breath? Yeah, that sounded right. Then what, breathe out fast or slow? Slow probably, the whole point was to make yourself feel calmer, right? And calmer was slower, so that was probably it. 

Micky closed his eyes while standing in the middle of the room and breathed in slowly. He held his breath for a few seconds, and tried to breathe out slowly, but found he couldn't. His breath came out in a rush, and he found himself panicking again. 

'Ok, ok,' he thought. 'If I can't calm down, I can use this energy for...What?' Micky looked at the door and considered it for a few seconds. 

He could knock it down, right? Well, he could try. 

Micky dashed to the side of the room opposite the door and tried his best to get as far away from the door as he could. Micky looked at the door again and turned his left shoulder to point at the door. He breathed out in a quick gasp and counted himself down.

"One, two thREE!" Micky sprinted as fast as he could at the door and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping for the best.   
He prepared himself for impact, but it never came. 

Micky stopped running and his eyes shot open. The door opened on its own, just as he had started running. He spun around and ran over to the door, looking it over to find a clue as to how it had opened. It was just a regular door. 

Micky turned back to the hallway that he had run into and saw that it went on for a little while, and then turned off to the right. 

The walls were a gross beige color and looked like they had been there for a long time. The floor was old wood that had been heavily scraped with...something, being dragged across the floor. 

'Well,' he thought 'Might as well keep moving forward. There's nothing else to do is there?' Micky nodded decisively and began walking down the hallway, dreading what he might find. 

\-- 

At the same time that Micky was running around his tiny holding room, Mike had woken up in his own room. Instead of being alone, however, a woman was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, watching him. 

Mike's eyes shot to her immediately, and he noticed after a second that she was the woman who had hired them for the gig. The one that offered $100 for two hours. 

"Where am I?!" Mike shouted at her, "And whERE ARE MY FRIENDS?!"

"Ooh, calm down dear," She said in a soft voice Her eyes studied Mike's body as he jumped up from the floor. "That was rather rude, wasn't it?"

"Oh, I don't care lady!" Mike exclaimed with disbelief at how she was acting. His southern accent becoming more apparent the angrier he got "I've just been taken out of my own home, and all THREE of my flatmates are missing! Now I'm assuming that you took them too, so tell me where I am, and what in the world I'm here for!"

"You're going to help me change the world. I've been watching you and your friends for a while, and you're just perfect for my experiment. I'm Cassandra. Since you didn't ask." 

"Unbelievable!" Mike exclaimed, "How did we manage to get kidnapped by a mad scientist." He turned to Cassandra. "We're just musicians, what could we possibly contribute to your experiment?" 

"You'd be surprised," Cassandra said, still keeping her face calm and controlled in the face of an angry Mike. "Well, I'd best be off. I've got to prepare!" She stood up and stepped neatly to the door, opening it and locking it behind her. 

Mike was left staring at the door. 'We're really in trouble now.' He thought, sighing in resignation.


	3. Chapter 3

Micky had been following the hallway for a while now. He noticed that it never had any door or other corridors leading off of the main hallway, and how nothing ever varied in the color of the walls or floor. He just turned wherever the hallway did and thought about his bandmates. 

What were they doing? Were they also in a hallway somewhere? Had they randomly collapsed and woken up in a room too? Were they ok?

Micky turned another corner. His head shot up as he saw something metallic from the corner of his eye.

In front of him was a huge silver door. It looked a little bit like the big doors that kept bank vaults safe. 

"Well, what d'ya know," Micky said under his breath, a bit in awe of the door. He walked cautiously up to it and pushed as hard as he could against it, expecting the door to be heavy and locked.

The door swung open easily, and Micky nearly fell into the room on the other side, not expecting the door to be so light.

He looked up to see that he was in a glass cube, which was near three other large cubes. The large room on the other side of the glass was blindingly white, which wasn't helped at all by the bright white lights shining down from interval locations on the ceiling. It was a shocking difference from the dim hallway, and Micky blinked a few times to get his eyes used to the unfriendly environment. 

The room on the outside of the glass wasn't cluttered, but it wasn't minimal either. It looked like some type of science lab, with microscopes and cupboards of glass instruments lining the walls. There was a large island in the middle of the room, which had a bunch of complicated-looking machines that probably had some obscure purpose. 

There was also a wall, Micky saw, that had all sorts of buttons and switches placed in an organized manner. Nevertheless, it looked a little crazy, what with many of the buttons blinking different colors. Right next to the button wall, as Micky mentally dubbed it, there was a white door with a small window at the top. 

"Bingo!" Micky said excitedly. If he could get to the door, he could find a way out of whatever building he was in. Unfortunately, there was no way out of the glass box. 

It was airtight except for where a small tube connected to the top, supposedly for air. 

Micky turned around to the door and pushed on it experimentally. It didn't give. He was locked in this glass cage. 

Micky punched the door in growing frustration but immediately regretted it, as his hand really hurt now. He looked over at the other three glass boxes and noticed that one of the other doors were opening. 

Davy walked into the box next to Micky, looking very confused. Micky quickly forgot about his hurting hand and started waving wildly at Davy.

"HEY DAVY!!" He yelled. Something was wrong though, Davy evidently saw Micky's waving, but he put his hand behind his ear, signalling that he couldn’t hear Micky’s shouting.

'Ah, the box is soundproof then.' Micky thought. 

'Where's Peter and Mike?' He mouthed slowly at Davy. 

Davy shrugged, and Micky looked around at the other two glass boxes. 

One was situated on the other side of Davy's box (the left side), and the other was to the right of Micky's box. 

All four of the boxes lined a wall and were all identical.

Peter walked into the box on the other side of Davy and immediately saw the other two. He waved happily, and Micky and Davy both waved wildly at Peter, both mouthing questions at the same time. 

Micky gave up after a few seconds, seeing that Peter was confused. He looked at the last box. Mike's. Where was he? 

Micky looked over to Davy and Peter again, who were both looking at Micky. questioning look on their faces. 

Micky shrugged, hoping his answer to whatever question they had was satisfactory, and turned back to look at Mike's box. Willing him to walk into it, but also hoping that he hadn’t been captured and that his box would stay empty. 

As if Micky had summoned him with his thoughts, Mike slunk into his box, a moody look on his face. He brightened, however, when he spotted Micky into the enclosure next to him, waving madly. 

Mike's mouth opened, and he looked like he said something, but Micky couldn’t make out what it was.

Micky put his hand behind his ear and gave Mike a helpless look, copying the gesture Davy had made a few minutes before. Mike's mouth went into an O, and he turned to look at the room on the other side of the glass. His face darkened again, and Micky wondered if he knew something the rest of them didn't. 

A look of fierce anger flashed onto Mike's face, and Micky turned around to see a young woman walking through the white door. He turned back to Mike and shot him a questioning look. 

Mike looked at Micky and mouthed one word. Trouble. 


	4. Chapter 4

Micky watched the woman, who in turn watched him with interest. She walked to the wall of buttons, glancing over at Mike and the other two before turning her attention to the button wall. She pressed a finger against a large red button, and sound crackled in Micky's box, much like an intercom.

Keeping her finger on the button, the woman started talking, and Micky was able to hear her. 

"Hello, Monkees," She said with a gentle voice. "I'm Cassandra. You're here because I've chosen you to help me change the world."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Micky shouted at the roof, which was where he heard the sound coming from. 

"You've heard about the many recent advances in science and technology, yes? Well, I'm going to make another, but one that will become more famous than the rest. I assume that you are all familiar with the magical idea of transfiguration, and more specifically, the idea of turning a living being into another form. I'm going to find a way to change the idea from being outlandish to be a commonplace thing." Cassandra explained. 

Micky turned to Mike as he heard his voice crackled over the intercom as well.

"Now hold on just a minute!" Mike exclaimed. "You're going to change us into...what, animals?!”

"That is the short story, yes. However, the change could prove to be irreversible"

"WAIT!" Micky blurted "So I could be stuck as a-a fly! For the rest of my life?!" 

"It's a possibility," Cassandra replied calmly. Micky would have thought that Cassandra was a lovely person, who just wanted to make a scientific breakthrough if not for the crazed look in her eyes. On a certain level, he could kind of understand her, and related a bit, wanting to be famous and all, but Micky thought he had a bit more sense than Cassandra. Who would experiment on people?!

"This is kind of groovy guys," Peter remarked. "I mean, it'd be cool to be a dog or something." 

"No Peter," Davy groaned, "This is bad. Anyway, whY couldn't you just experiment on a rat or something?"

"I've already tried experimenting with life forms lesser than humans, but they've all been too easy. I need a more complex organism to try and transform," Cassandra explained. "Now, if there aren't any more questions, I'm going to get started." With that, Cassandra took her finger off the red button, and the intercom crackled again, turning off. 

Cassandra walked over to the island in the middle of the room and took out a few beakers and some chemicals, and started measuring them out, taking notes as she went along.

Micky looked over at Mike, gauging his reaction to Cassandra's reveal of the reason they were kidnapped. To Micky's surprise, Mike had barely responded. He looked miserable, Micky thought. 

He watched as Mike took his hat off his head, and nervously played with the pompom on top. Micky waved at Mike, trying to get his attention. 

When Mike turned his head in Micky's direction, Micky held a thumbs up to the glass, asking if Mike was ok. Mike nodded, but Micky shot him a skeptical look all the same, knowing that Mike would be blaming himself for all this. Being the leader of the band and all.

Micky sighed, and sat down on the floor, his back to the locked door. He was trapped, and they just had to wait for Cassandra to finish her experiment.

\--

After what felt like a few hours, Cassandra held up a beaker full of a blue liquid triumphantly.

'Oh no,' Micky thought. He stood up and glanced at his bandmates nervously, dreading what was to come.

Cassandra flounced over to a little compartment on the wall that Micky hadn't noticed before, and opened the door to it. She placed the beaker into the compartment and closed the door.

Micky saw that the compartment had a tube connected to it, and looked to see that the tube split into four smaller tubes that each connected into the four boxes. 

Micky gulped and watched Cassandra stroll back over to the button wall. She considered her options and flicked a switch, and then another one right next to it. 

A hissing noise sounded in Micky's compartment, and he started pulling against the heavy metal door in panic. It didn't give, and Micky grew more frantic as he looked up to see that the blue liquid was being sucked into the tube, and to the four enclosures. He pulled harder at the door and looked around at his three friends, his head spinning. 

They were also growing agitated and were doing things similar to Micky. Davy was pounding on the glass, and Mike was also pulling at the door in his box. The blue concoction reached Micky's enclosure and was diffused as a gas. Micky dropped to the floor, to avoid the gas for as long as he could. He held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the gas to reach him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Davy woke up feeling very peculiar. He felt too hot, and his body felt weird. A little bit like he out of proportion or something  
Davy opened his eyes and looked down at himself. He screamed and immediately fell unconscious again. He was covered in FUR??and had PAWS??? for feet.

\--

When Mike woke up, he felt instantly alert and awake, which was in contrast to how he usually woke up. He rolled over to his stomach from where he had originally collapsed onto his back and realized how strange his body felt. He flicked his tail, considering this new change, and wondered-wait, tail??!   
Mike's head whipped around to look at the new addition to his body. There was a long tail covered in sandy-colored fur attached to him. Shocked, his eyes traveled up his new body, and he saw that the rest of him was covered in fur as well. He looked with shock at his legs-all four of them! And at the paws that replaced his hands and feet.   
Mike felt his face with his paws and perceived a rounded nose and two ears that stuck up on the top of his head.   
This couldn't possibly be happening. It couldn't. It was impossible. He was some sort of cat, a mountain lion or something. How could Cassandra have succeeded?! This is just a hallucination, nothing real. There’s no way he could be an animal. No way.   
Mike looked up and saw that the lady of the hour was standing right in front of Micky's old box. Cassandra was taking notes on a small notepad, observing a small blood red fox. Micky wasn’t there, and Mike immediately started to panic a little. Was Micky an animal too?! Was he hallucinating this? What happened?  
Mike jumped to his feet without thinking and took a powerful swipe at the glass with his paw. A big sound reverberated against the walls of glass. It didn't break, and Mike scowled in frustration. Mike shook his head,in annoyance, and sent angry looks through the glass, taking a few more pushes against the glass. He had to protect Micky! Cassandra wasn't safe!  
Cassandra had looked up at Mike in surprise when he hit the glass and grinned, her eyes flashing with eagerness. She moved to Mike's enclosure and looked him over excitedly, and began taking more notes.   
Mike took a few steps away from Cassandra and began pacing in his cage, walking to each wall, always keeping an eye on his captor.

'Well,' Mike thought 'This isn’t good.' 

\--

Micky was next to wake up. He jolted into consciousness, and his head shot into the air from where he was curled on the floor of his glass box. He blinked and stood up, but immediately fell over. Annoyed, as this sometimes happened when he first woke up, he tried again, but promptly fell. Micky looked down at himself to see what was wrong, but saw a lot more was wrong than he originally thought.   
He saw something really red on his skin and scrambled away from the whateveritwas, but it stuck to him. He panicked for a second, and whipped his head back and forth, looking all over himself and his now red skin. He saw after looking a little closer, that the red stuff was actually fur. His chest was covered in white, but his feet, or PAWS!!, were red, as well as the rest of his body. He looked at his back and noticed a thick tail, which was red, tipped with white. He flicked it back and forth for a second, the motion captivating him, but after that got back to panicking.   
HOW COULD HE BE AN ANIMAL?! He seemed to be a red fox and was very much shocked. He tried getting up again but failed another time. He started to feel dizzy from it all and started breathing rather hard. HOW COULD HE BE AN ANIMAL!!   
Micky tried Peter's breathing exercise again but failed when he spotted a long nose in front of his eyes. He brought his hand, err, paw, up to his mouth, and anxiously slapped around his former nose. He felt his eyes grow big. Impossible!   
Micky looked up at his surroundings. Nothing had really changed, except maybe his eyes felt a little sharper. He glanced over to his left and saw that two animals had replaced Davy and Peter.   
A lynx was in Davy's box, and a brown wolf was in Peter's. Both of the animals were asleep. HIS FRIENDS WERE ANIMALS TOO?! WHAT?! Micky looked over at Mike's enclosure and recoiled in fear.   
A huge mountain lion had replaced Mike and was looking directly at Micky, except...Wait. Those eyes looked familiar. The mountain lion looked worried at Micky's visible panic, and Micky recognized the mother hen look in Mike's eyes.   
Of course, it was Mike. Micky dragged himself up to the wall of glass that was closest to Mike and immediately felt much calmer. Mike was HUGE, Micky saw. He looked like he was at least six times bigger than Micky, and also looked very dangerous.   
Mike moved to mirror Micky’s position, and . Micky felt his breathing return to mostly normal. He looked out on the white lab and saw that Cassandra was looking quite frazzled. Quite a change from her serene look from before  
She was talking on the telephone that was next to the wall of buttons with an angry and fearful look on her face. She ended the call abruptly, and nearly broke the phone, slamming it back into its place. She gathered up all of the papers she’d written her notes on and slammed them into a briefcase. Cassandra then walked over to the wall of buttons and angrily pressed a small green one. She then quickly walked out the door. Micky looked at Mike, who was, in turn, looking at him worry in his eyes.  
What was Cassandra doing? Mike must be wondering the same thing..   
Another hissing sounded, but this time it sounded closer to where Micky was sitting.   
All four of the doors to the glass boxes slowly lowered into the floor, leaving the four enclosures open to the large lab. Micky scooted over to where the entrance was, and pushed himself onto the white linoleum floor. He looked over to Mike's box and saw that Mike was already trotting over to Micky.   
He was again struck by how huge Mike was, compared to himself.  
Mike, once he reached Micky, nosed Micky over, and checked that he was ok.

"Micky?! Micky? That you? You alright?" Mike said concernedly, still pushing into Micky's fur with his head.   
Micky, though a little confused at Mike's touchiness, was the tiniest bit pleased that Mike had checked on him first

"Just peachy, babe," Micky replied, trying to keep his balance as Mike kept pushing against him with his head. "Are you alright?"  
Mike pulled back a bit and considered the question.

"Um, well... I feel... Very big?"

"Oh yeah, I feel really small. I'm even smaller next to you though!" 

"Mhm. You really are tiny." Mike remarked. 

"Yeah," Micky flicked his tail and then turned over to look at Davy and Peter, who were still knocked out from the gas. "How long do you think they'll be asleep for? That’s Davy and Peter, right?"

"Soon, I hope. What d'ya think Cassandra was so upset about?"

"Maybe she got caught, and the police are coming!" Micky said, hoping that it was true. 

"That'd be groovy," Mike said, ears flicking around on the top of his head. Micky wondered if Mike could feel his ears flicking around, and tried to flick his own ears around. Noticing how much stronger his hearing was too. He could hear Mike breathing, and Davy and Peter breathing too.  
There was a crash from outside the white door, and Micky scrambled underneath Mike, who had quickly stood up. The door burst open, and a man came into the room with a rifle in hand.   
Mike, immediately took up a defensive stance, standing over Micky. He was crouched, and had a huge snarl on his new face. The man noticed Mike right away, and quickly brought up his rifle, aiming it straight at Mike. The man pulled the trigger, hitting Mike in the neck.   
“Mike!” Micky shouted. Mike wavered for a second before collapsing right on top of Micky, Micky’s head the only part of him visible. Micky squirmed around, trying to get free from underneath Mike, looking up at the man with the rifle frantically.   
The man was training his sight on the lynx, and took another shot, hitting it in the side. The man shot Peter too, hitting him in the side as well. The man looked back to Mike, noticing Micky, who was still trying to get out from under Mike, only halfway out. Micky looked up at the man as he saw the gun being aimed at him. The man took the shot, and Micky felt a harsh impact on his skin. He looked down at his chest to see a tiny puff of pink.   
‘Ah,’ Micky thought. ‘Tranquilizers.’


End file.
